My Perfect Night
by ephifer95
Summary: What happens to Caitlyn after the Final Jam when Nate goes to find her? REWRITTEN!


**A/N: HERE'S MY REWRITTING OF 'MY PERFECT NIGHT' WHICH WAS MY FIRST STORY EVER AND WAS DELETED A FEW MONTHS AGO. THIS WON'T HAVE THE EXACT WORDS BUT I REMEMBER THE CONCEPT AND THE TURN OUT SO HERE IT GOES!!!!! :)**

* * *

My Perfect Night (Caitlyn's POV)

What an amazing night. The performances, the music, the crowd's cheers, everything was amazing. I don't know anything that could bring me down after this. Well, there is one thing. The fact that I didn't win the Final Jam because I didn't have the chance to show off what I had until after all because of Tess and her handy work. The tension between us is over I think but I'm not so sure yet and I don't want to think about that yet. I just want to focus on what happened tonight.

If you wanted to know where I am right now, I'm sitting by the lake, looking out into the horizon. It wasn't exactly dark yet but getting pretty close, which made it more beautiful. I was interupted however by something rustling in the bushes. I didn't know what it was so I was of course scared.

"Who's there?!" That was probably the dumbest thing to do but I didn't care. I was scared and I wanted to know what was there. A figure rose from the bushes and it turns out that it wasn't a wild animal like I thought it was. It was Nate.

"Hey Caitlyn."

"Nate? What are you doing here?"

"I came out here to sit on my rock but it turns out that it was occupied."

"Your rock? It doesn't have your name on it Nate." He smirked at me and pointed to a spot on the rock I was sitting on. It looked like something was carved there. "Nate's Private Sitting Rock." I looked at him in wide eyes while he just looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Sorry Nate! I didn't think anyone would actually claim a rock as their own. I'll get off!"

"Caitlyn, don't worry about it, there's enough room for two more people."

I looked up closer to the other two spots because I knew there was some kind of twist. And I was right. There was.

"Nate, the other spots have Shane and Jason's name on them like yours!"

"They won't mind. I'm the only one who sits here anyway. They think it's a little too immature for them because we did it when we went to camp here three years ago."

"That makes no difference! It's a nice memory!"

"That's what I said. But oh well!"

We sat in silence until I broke it. "Nice night huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry that you didn't win by the way. I should've begged more."

"Beg?"

"Yeah, Brown said that we couldn't let you and Mitchie win because it was when Final Jam was over. You should've seen how much I begged but all he said was rules are rules."

"Wow, Mitchie's singing must have been better than I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you begged that much, you must have wanted Mitchie to win really bad."

"It wasn't exactly Mitchie that I wanted to win specifically. It was you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I mean, Mitchie is a great singer but she gets all of the attention and I'm happy for her that she's gotten over that shy stage but you, with you, she would've been a wreck. You have to have some kind of background and it's also closer to what I do. I'm just there to help Shane and sure, I do lead vocals but Shane's got center stage, the swooning girls, I'm a sideline person compared to Shane. Does anyone care that I do more than Shane can? I sing lead, play rhythm guitar, drums, piano, it's like I'm there but no one pays attention to me."

"Nate, you're more than that. I know that there are girls out there who like you. You are a somebody if you just trust yourself. I think that you just hear what you don't want to hear unwillingly and you drown out the things you do want to hear. Nate, people do love you, you just have to look for them. You found one already." I squeeze his arm assuringly to make sure that my got to him. He turned to face me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Caitlyn, and by the way, I don't think your night's completely finished yet.

"Why do you say that?" He didn't answer me. He just lent forward and pressed his lips against mine. I looked at him with wide eyes until about five seconds later, I got into the kiss and closed my eyes. I've never been kissed by anyone before so this was a bit of a shock for me. I slowly slid one of my hands into his hair which was probably the smoothest thing that I've ever touched in my life!!!

I felt him smile into the kiss as it got deeper and our tongues were almost touching until...........

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Nate and I screamed as we fell into the lake which was really warm by the way!

We rose to find Shane laughing at us, hard!

"Shane, what was that for?!" Nate helped me up out of the water. I have never seen him so furious before.

"Nate, it's not every day that I get to see my best friend, who is practically my younger brother, sucking someones face off!!! I just had to do it."

"Dude, you better run for it!" Shane ran and Nate almost went after him until I held him back.

"Nate, it's okay."

"Still, I'm really sorry about that, I never should've kissed you. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't. I gotta go before he does anything stupid. I'm sorry." He tried to run again but I still held him back.

"Nate! I'm not mad! It was fine. And by the way," I put my mouth by his ear so I could whisper....."-that was the best first kiss of my life."

He smiled at me once I said that and I could have sworn that his cheeks were slightly flushed but it was dark so I couldn't see.

"Now, you can go get him." I let him go after Shane like he wanted to, leting me think about what he said before and how right he was. _"I don't think your nights complete yet." _

And because of him, that was defininetly the most perfect night of my life.

* * *

**A/N: IT WASN'T EXACTLY WHAT THE ONE BEFORE IT WAS BUT IT WAS CLOSE TO IT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**


End file.
